The First Quest
by keeper of dragons
Summary: Angela makes the mistake of upsetting the jarunain royalty and finds safe haven with her friend aly of pirate's swoop. this is the story of thier first major adventure together. R&R....thanx


Angela stepped out onto the cold stone floor. She was entering the banquet hall of the Jarunian castle. Angela was only a 16-year-old girl who had a lot of life to live, but she was about to get married. For the year 463 H.E. this was normal. Girls always got married at such a young age, usually to a man twice as old as they were. But Angela's wedding was a special case; she was marrying the prince, only 2 years older then she. The 18-year-old prince Mehtar was a handsome young man with gray eyes, a persistent nose, and a stubborn chin. His dark hair and olive skin that he got from living in Jarunia only made him all the more handsome. His bride was almost the exact opposite. Angela had strawberry roan colored hair, medium skin, and a rounded face. The only features she and the prince shared were their gray eyes and unusually tall height. There was also one thing they did not and never would share, a love for each other. Angela could not love Mehtar in that way. She had known this since their marriage had first been arranged, but she had said nothing. She had talked to the prince the night before and they agreed what was best. Angela had just become a knight, after training for 8 years, and she did not want to compromise her shield by getting married. Angela wanted to go on adventures, and Mehtar wanted to marry someone he loved. That was it. They would not get married! 

Angela walked towards the priest and her awaiting prince. For once she felt so beautiful she could have been walking on air. Although Angela was gorgeous she had a stocky build from her years of training. Her worst features were her squared shoulders, but this dress flattered her in all the right places. It was a light blue silk with a diamond encrusted white lace train. Its low bust line and quarter length sleeves, made her upper body look long and elegant while the tightness of the corset showed her curves. Angela was so happy at how she looked but she was also sad because this queen treatment would be ending soon.

Only one thing remained on her mind. I can't do this!

As she walked down the aisle she realized how many people were there...How would she and Mehtar be able to break this off with so many people watching. Every important noble in the city was attending their wedding, and she now saw them staring at her with jealous eyes from every pew. Angela was a noble, but her family was still very poor. She lived amongst the village people with her father. The only reason the king had chosen her to marry his son was because she had a large dowry and she was friends with the princess.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, what am I going to do?" Angela had to think fast. She stopped ¾ of the way down the aisle. She looked at Mehtar and saw a smile slowly creep across his face. He knew what she was going to do. She smiled at him then directed her eyes towards the king. 'I'm sorry' she mouthed to him...he looked at her curiously...his brow furrowing over his hazel eyes. Then he realized what was about to happen.

"No!" the king stood." This is an atrocity, you can not do this to the prince!"

Mehtar stopped his father as he was getting very upset. "Father, please, let her go. She does not love me and I do not love her." The crowd gave a loud gasp of disapproval. She gave Mehtar a thankful look and turned around. She began to run as fast as she possibly could on her pointed heel shoes.

Running past the servants to the outside courtyard, down the road to the village and into her small farmhouse, and into her bedroom, she realized what a mistake she had made. The king would be furious at what she had done and he would certainly punished. She could not bring anymore shame to her family and her name. With that, she began to pack. She took off her beautiful dress which was now ruined and ripped and threw it into her trunk. She slipped off her shoes and threw them into the trunk as well. She downed her riding gear and packed only necessities into her 2 bags. She grabbed all of the money she could find in her small bedroom and then she remembered her stash of gold and jewelry under the loose floor board...she pried up the floor board and took out the bag of heirlooms her estranged grandmother had left to her.

"These are worth nothing to me" she said to herself, "ill pawn them and trade them to make my way."

She put all of her valuable, belongings including the diamond lace train, into a separate bag. She left a note for her father, describing where she would go and that she would contact him once she got to a safe spot. She carried her bags out to her faithful horse, Azzi, and loaded her bags. Mounting the horse she urged her into a gallop. Angela began down the road that led to the city. No one would recognize her there. From there, she would go to the only place where she would be safe, with friends, trusting scholars, and a place to stay. She would be going to seek safe haven with her friend Aly of Pirate's Swoop. She was going to Tortall.


End file.
